memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Republic (novel)
| number = 85 | miniseries = My Brother's Keeper | minino = 1 | author = Michael Jan Friedman | published = | format = paperback | pages = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0671019147 | date = 2265 | stardate = 1313.8 }} Description :Revealed at last, the full story of Jim Kirk's lost friend, the man who helped him become the captain we know.... :Stardate 1312.4. -- A young Captain Kirk, early in his legendary career, faces the crisis of his life when he must kill his best friend in order to save the Enterprise. Later, alone in his quarters, he cannot help recalling how he first met Gary Mitchell: :At Starfleet Academy, Gary is reckless and fun-loving while Kirk is driven, ambitious, but awkward around other people -- especially women. Their friendship begins with a fistfight. Then their routine training mission on the U.S.S. Republic is diverted to a planet where centuries of bloody interplanetary conflict are about to end in a ceremony of reconciliation. Assigned to help with security on the planet's surface, Kirk and Gary quickly find themselves in the middle of a life-and-death struggle against terrorists determined to disrupt the ceremony. :With the future of two planets at stake, Kirk and Gary must find a way to work together before a mission of life and peace becomes one of death and despair. References Characters :Daniel Alden • Rollin Bannock • Ar Bintor • Karl-Willem Brandhorst • Hogan Brown • Chan (Cadet) • Covaleski • Elizabeth Dehner • Dezago • Eisner • Pearson Everett • Jord Gorfinkel • Hagen • Hilton • Ibrahim (Cadet) • Ishida • James T. Kirk • Shirod Lenna • Ellen Mangione • Gary Mitchell • Thomas Mitchell • Tev Nallor • Perris Nodarh • Mark Piper • Rodianos • Santangelo • Montgomery Scott • Barbara Smith • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Miyko Tarsch • Phelana Yudrin Aaronson • Tev Badris • Chiarello • Dandridge • Sean Finnegan • Benjamin Finney • Garth of Izar • Kodos • Korrgar • Mayhar-Perth • Dana Mitchell • Nakamura (Captain) Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) • • ( heavy cruiser) • Romulan bird-of-prey (2150s) Locations :Alpha Varangis • Axanar • Beta Bora system (Heir'at • Heir'ocha • Heir'tzan) • Delta Vega • Donatu V • Earth (Chicago • Detroit • Germany • Iowa • Nebraska • New York City • Sioux City) • Klingon Neutral Zone • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Tarsus IV Hell Races and cultures :Andorian • Axanarri • Heiren • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vobilite • Vulcan States and organizations :Heir'och • Heir'tza • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • United States of America Science and classification :alien • anatomy • cheekbone • hair • history • hour • matter • minute • muscle • orbit • planet • second • space • telepath • time • tooth • universe • weapon • week • year Lifeforms :fox • humanoid Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • pheromone • manure • metal • nutshell • rock Food and drink :spaghetti bolognese Technology and weapons :antenna • atomic weapon • disruptor • helm monitor • intercom • monitor • phaser • photon torpedo • starship • tool Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • chief engineer • Commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • commander in chief • doctor • First Minister of Security • first officer • general • helmsman • instructor • lieutenant • officer • science officer • Second Minister of Security • security chief Other references :anteroom • applecart • Arabian Nights • Axanar Peace Mission • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Donatu V • boot • bridge • chair • chalk powder • city • corridor • death • Earth-Romulan War • engineering • Federation History • gambling • gymnasium • hypergravitational aerobics • military • Palm Leaf of Axanar • personnel file • quarters • racquetball • rank • sector • self-destruct • shoe • shore leave • sickbay • sleeve • World War I Chronology ;2156 ;2160 Appendices Connections Timeline | type2 = novel | series2 = TOS | format2 = novel | before2 = Spectre | after2 = | prevpocket = Q-Squared | nextpocket = | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Where No Man Has Gone Before | adafter1 = Gary | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2265 | date1 = 2251 | prevdate1 = Cadet Kirk | nextdate1 = Chaotic Response }} External link * category:tOS novels